


Euphoria

by being_happy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dom Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Chat Noir, Gentle Ladybug, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Hopeful this is your fault, I am not straying, I will go die in a hole and hopefully find my way out to finish all these other projects, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Physical Intimacy, Sexual Intimacy, Teasing, a whole lot of love stuff i can't think to put in tags, enjoy, yes Afterglow is still happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_happy/pseuds/being_happy
Summary: “It’s for our own sake,” she found herself saying, rolling onto her back and looking up at the ceiling, pulling the sheets over herself again. “If people knew what we just did it—”“The enemy could use it against us, I know,” Chat said, his irritated tone obvious through the glowing night. There was a short pause as he seemed to take a breath to say something, but hesitated. “Then…” he made a frustrated huff, and it made her look at the other wall as he continued. “Then why’d you do this?”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff to get off my chest and avoid the heavy, heavy procrastination I'm doing. 
> 
> Enjoy the fluff!
> 
> Warning: Implied Sexual Content

Euphoria

She felt as if she were drowning, the waves moving her back and forth as she struggled to remember where she was and what she was doing. The heat wasn’t helping, and neither was the man on top of her, moving with her and meeting her hips as she rose to meet his.

Her mind was in a daze, and his panting was heavy in her ear, her moans coming out loud and clear. He was whispering in her ear, their movement synced and completely in rhythm with one another.

“Chat,” she said, her peak rising.

“Go ahead, I’ve got you.”

And when she did finally meet the edge, tumbling off it in chorus of gasps and moans and a whole lot of other sounds she can’t come close to describing, she tumbled hard. Shuddering and gripping Chat Noir above her, scrunching up her eyes and hugging him close as he met his high as well.

One thought went through her mind then, if she was going to fall like that every time they did this, Chat had to tumble off with her.

Her muscles relaxed and she was vaguely aware of the jerks of his hips as he spent himself, the overwhelming sensation slowly dripping off and leaving her in a relaxed state. When he stopped moving, he sighed heavily into her neck, before pushing off her on shaky arms to hover over her and look into her eyes.

“You okay?” Chat Noir asked, his glowing green eyes studying her in concern as he reached up and lightly touched her face.

Ladybug, still slightly in a daze, closed her eyes and leaned her head back, taking a few moments to count to ten to calm the still roaring waves inside her. She breathed, doing the four, seven, eight exercises Chat had taught her to help keep her anxiety in check. Breath in for four seconds, holding it for seven, then pushing out in eight.

She felt Chat’s hand drift to her bare side, rubbing up and down it in comfort. She smiled sweetly as she calmed and relaxed even more. His touch has always been a whirlwind of emotions, ranging between the gentle, loving touch he does to calm her fears and let her know he’s there, all the way to the ones he used in bed.

Although, she didn’t know much about those touches, considering this was her first time.

“I’m okay,” she said, opening her eyes and meeting his in a small smile. “It was just… a lot.”

He studied her a long moment before reaching up and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Was it too much?”

“No,” she answered immediately, reaching out as well to touch his collar bone, tracing the indent in his skin and then dropping it lower to his chest, all the while following the trail with her eyes. “I liked it,” she said, meeting his eyes again.

He smiled lightly before leaning forward and gently placing a kiss on her forehead. She leaned into the gesture before Chat leaned back, puling out of her finally and disposing of the condom that was filled with the evidence of his pleasure. He crawled back to her and pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her middle and kissing her jaw as she shifted till her back was to him. He spooned her, adjusted every other second as he looked for a comfortable position behind her, his thumb rubbing gentle little designs on her stomach.

“What are you drawing?” she asked playfully, a smile spreading across her lips. 

She could feel Chat smile behind her, his lips shining brightly in an unmistakable grin. “Nothing,” he said, obviously lying as he ducked his face further into the nape of her neck, drawing a laugh from her lips.

She twisted till she was facing him, and she smiled cutely up at him, his own gaze meeting hers in an adoring way.

“No tell me,” she said, scooting closer and taking his hand, rubbing her own little random designs into his palm.

He chuckled lightly, closing his hand around hers and bringing it to his lips, kissing it lightly. “You’ll laugh at me.”

“I’m sure I will,” she said, still smiling as she reached out with her legs and tangled hers with his. “So, tell me _mon doux minou.”_

He softened and looking down at her, his lips turning up in a small, sad smile. He reached out to her, taking the edge of the sheet that was covering her bare chest and pulled down, revealing her again. She watched his face as his finger found her left breast, and on the soft skin of it, he traced the outline of a heart.

“I’m writing I love you on your skin,” he said, tracing the heart again. “My heart on yours, _petite dame.”_

She glanced down at his chest, specifically the left side where his heart would be. Her heart tumbled in her chest, falling to the pit of her stomach and joined the sweet, flapping butterflies in her stomach as he continued with his touch.

“Chat…” she said, her tone becoming sad which stalled his tracing.

He was quiet for a moment, before he retracted his hand from her and moved, sighing heavily as he shifted on his back, rubbing a hand up and down his face.

“Yeah, I know.”

He sounded so heartbroken it was Ladybug’s natural instinct to reach out to him, but as she moved, she paused, and held her hand to her chest, finding it hard to both touch him and not.

The moon in the sky next to them shone down on his bare skin through the window, making him look like he was born in the pools on the moon. His golden hair was messy as he ran a hand through it a couple times in stress, and his eyes were closed as he contemplated the reality in front of him.

Of course, there was also the mask on his face, hiding his real identity from her.

“It’s for our own sake,” she found herself saying, rolling onto her back and looking up at the ceiling, pulling the sheets over herself again. “If people knew what we just did it—”

“The enemy could use it against us, I know,” Chat said, his irritated tone obvious through the glowing night. There was a short pause as he seemed to take a breath to say something, but hesitated. “Then…” he made a frustrated huff, and it made her look at the other wall as he continued. “Then why’d you do this?”

She closed her eyes at the question, hating it because she didn’t have a complicated, love confession story or reason behind it. Yes, earlier tonight she had admitted to finally liking him as more than just the friend she never saw him as. And now that they were adults, and because of the excitement of the fireworks outside and the new coming year… she had kissed him.

Of course, no one knew except them, it was a quick, chaste kiss on the lips and right after she had waved to the crowd just after the clock had struck twelve and pretended it never happened.

This led them to finding a secret spot in an alleyway, them silently agreeing that they were touch starved, needing something that felt real. With Chat Noir pressing her up against the wall with his knee between her legs, pressing up against her intimate places, she felt the spark and believed it was time. And if Ladybug had to admit it to someone, she was glad she gave her first time to him. No one she trusted more than him with something as intimate as this, and no one was ever going to see her like this except him.

Of course, she would never tell him that.

At least, not right this second.

“I wanted it,” she said quietly, after a tense moment of silence. She had the courage to turn her head back to him and meet his softening gaze. “I wanted you.”

Chat stared at her, before turning his gaze up to the ceiling in a thoughtful stare. She followed him, finding her own spot on the ceiling to stare at and feel bad for him that he could be second guessing what she is silently trying to tell him.

“And…” he said, turning to her, making her eyes meet his in a sudden clash of green and blue. “And… do you still want me?”

She stared at him for a long, long time, finding it hard and impossible to tear her gaze away from the pleading, hopeful, and scared look in his eyes.

For now, just for now, the enemy can allow this.

“Yes,” she whispered, which was the truth.

Chat was still after that, his eyes never leaving hers as her words slowly sank in. She watched the words slowly dawn on his face, the answer he could only hope for coming from her. The thing he’s been gnawing at the years they’ve known each other, the words and confessions that passed her ears and occasionally left her speechless.

But tonight, the intimacy, the touches, the need for him, the way she spoke his name.

Maybe it took a minute, but she knows now.

She’s his.

“Yes, Chat, I want you,” she said, reaching out to him. Her arms were short, so she couldn’t reach him unless he reached for her as well. Her eyes pleaded with him, a silent begging that called out to him, her very soul reaching to the very tip of her fingertips, trying to touch his soul as well.

She nearly started crying when his fingertips touched hers, slowly creeping into her palm and holding her hand as well. He squeezed her hand three times, before smiling at her and then moving. He moved till he was on top of her again, him settling between her legs gently and brushing the skin on her shoulders.

His touch sent a fire down her spine, and she sucked in a shaky breath as he stared down at her lovingly, like he was looking at his entire world.

“I want you to,” he said, his voice a whisper.

Her lips parted in this statement, her heart swelling at the words and the secret meaning behind them. In that moment, staring into his soft green eyes, she felt like she could stay under him forever, and simply listen and watch him breath.

“Loving you is the best version of me,” she said softly, reaching up and touching his cheek.

He froze at her words, the confession and the promise all behind them. His eyes widened and his lips parted in surprise, but soon melted into a soft expression as he leaned down, and gently pressed his lips to hers. His sweet taste passed her lips and she licked playfully at his lips, wanted more of his taste.

Chat pulled back and looked at her, a more playful, considerate look on his face.

“I want you right now,” he said, his voice matter of fact as he moved to untangle the sheets from their bodies.

She giggled as her body fell into that want again, the pressure between her legs slightly jumping at his words as he finally moved the sheets away from her body. She tried to hide her nervousness and giddy want in that moment, but all that fell away when she met Chat’s eyes after a moment.

He was already between her legs as he leaned down and peppered gentle kisses down her stomach, the gentle action making her jump and giggle. She was ticklish there and Chat knew it.

“Chat!” she jerked, falling into a fit of laughter from the gentle, ticklish kisses down her abdomen.

“Aww you’re ticklish?” he said, stopping his kisses and looking up at her playfully.

“Isn’t it obvious?” she said, still giggling lightly as she looked down at him.

The smirk on his face hit her like a wall, and her expression completely dropped at the mischievous glint in his most knowing eyes.

“Well, I’m glad I can make you laugh, My Lady,” he said, drawing out her name seductively as he moved down her body more, sending shivers down her spine. “But I don’t wanna hear that right now.”

Ladybug had averted her gaze after he said that, looking up at the ceiling as she felt his hot breath against her, and she closed her eyes. But as soon as the pressure increased and the hot sensation began burning between her legs, she knew she wouldn’t last long. She opened her mouth and arched her back, her body reacting and spreading wider for him as she finally relaxed and gave into the sensation.

“Chat…” she groaned, her voice a whisper as she fell headfirst into a pit of pure, purple euphoria, that was filled completely with him.

You can imagine what happened next.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Go check out my Instagram for TWO SONGS I wrote about LADYNOIR and other content I'm putting on for the future!  
> @ being_happy_official 
> 
> (Hopeful, I blame you)   
> thanks for reading!


End file.
